1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device and method for imaging an object to generate image data of the object, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a technique of generating a high resolution image on an imaging device such as a digital camera by using a plurality of low resolution images that have been captured (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-92297). In this technique, by performing high resolution processing only on a predetermined area before performing the high resolution processing on a whole area of an image displayed on a display unit, it is possible to grasp a degree of high resolution of the image displayed on the display unit.